An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display device is an apparatus that realizes graphical display using the reversible color change phenomenon generated by an organic semiconductor material under the driving of a current. The OLED display device has advantages such as being ultra-light and ultra-thin, having high brightness, large viewing angle, low voltage, low power consumption, fast response and high definition, being anti-seismic and bendable, having low cost and simple process, using less raw material, having high luminous efficiency and wide temperature range, and so on, which is considered to be the most promising new generation display technology.
However, since the emission spectrum of the OLED luminous material is relatively wide and cannot satisfy the color purity of a desired light source, the luminous efficiency and brightness of the OLED are restricted, thereby causing the corresponding display device to have a low contrast and resulting in poor display effect.